Conventional computer devices typically have the ability to identify a presence of WiFi™ access points. For example, according to current technology, to learn of one or more access points in a region, a computer device can transmit a wireless query signal (e.g., a probe request). In response to the wireless query signal, any of one or more active WiFi™ network access points in the region will respond with information indicating their identities (a.k.a., SSIDs). In certain instances, a respective SSID is a human-readable network name assigned to a respective network. Accordingly, via the response information from the access points, the operator of the computer can identify which, if any, WiFi™ networks are available for use in the region.
After identifying available WiFi™ networks, the computer device can initiate display of the identities of the different WiFi™ networks on a display screen. In such an instance, the user of the computer can manually select from a listing of the available WiFi™ networks (SSIDs) to connect. According to conventional techniques, since each SSID (network name) corresponds to a different available for network, the respective user is able to connect to any of multiple networks depending upon the chosen SSID (network name).
If the WiFi™ access point is an open WiFi™ network, the user will not need to provide a password to be granted access to the Internet through the selected WiFi™ access point. Alternatively, in certain instances, such as in secured WiFi™ networks, the user may be required to provide appropriate credentials (such as username, password, etc.) to use the wireless access point if restrictions have been imposed on use of the wireless access point.
If used, a downside of open networks is that illegitimate users (a.k.a., hackers) can potentially eavesdrop on respective wireless communications between a computer device and a respective WiFi™ access point. Via eavesdropping, an illegitimate user may be able to learn of a respective network address associated with the computer device. Using the network address, the illegitimate user may be able to control use of the communication link or steal data. Thus, unsecured wireless communications (such as WiFi™ communications) are undesirable.
To alleviate and/or prevent hacking of wireless communications, several wireless communication protocols have been established for use in WiFi™ applications to provide more secured wireless communications. For example, the EAP (Extensible Authentication Protocol) is a desired protocol for use in wireless network applications. The EAP protocol expands on authentication methods used by the Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP), a protocol often used when connecting a computer to the Internet.
In general, to communicate in accordance with EAP, assume that a user requests to establish a connection with a respective wireless access point. The wireless access point requests that the user (or corresponding mobile communication device) of the communication device provide identification information. The wireless access point forwards the identification information received from the user to an authentication server. The authentication server challenges the user of the communication device to provide proof of the validity of the provided identification information. The wireless access point receives and forwards authentication information (such as password, etc.) received from the user to the authentication server. If the authentication information is correct for the corresponding identity of the communication device, the authentication server notifies the wireless access point to allow the user of the communication device access to the Internet through the wireless access point.